The Patient
by humour girls
Summary: Tenten is a wandering medic nin. Neji is the leader of the ANBU. One stormy day,Tenten finds a ANBU member. Left to dye on a muddy path. What happens when the medic nin and the ANBU leader fall in love. And how does the jealous ex feel about that. Rated M. NejiXTenten fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**The patient**

**Summary:**

**Tenten is a wandering medic nin. Neji is the leader of the ANBU. One stormy day,Tenten finda a ANBU member. Left to dye on a muddy path. What happens when the medic nin and the ANBU leader fall in love. And how does the jealous ex feel about that?**

Chapter 1!

It was cloudy,the air bitter cold. Tenten walked down a muddy path,the same path she always took to and from work. Its a quite and short walk,nothing ever happening. She walked on mud,her boots squishing . Suddenly her foot touched something,something soft that didn't belong on the ground,she looked down to be met with a body,dressed in an ANBU uniform. He looked injured so she bent down to check him. He was still breathing but his pulse was faint. Tenten put his arm over her shoulder and dragged him back to the hospital where she temporarily worked.

Tenten sat outside,anxious,wondering if the ninja made it. Whilst in room 101 of the Konoha Hospital Neji Hyuuga slowly opened his eyes. A lady walked in!she had very big boobs and blonde hair with a record book in her hand.

"How are you feeling...Neji Hyuuga?"

"I am okay,thank you,when can I leave?"

"Leave...let me see...in 5-6 months."

"What?!" Neji asked in shock. He was to live here for 5-6 months.

"But...if u obey my orders,you'll recover quicker and maybe be out of here in...lets say 4 months happy?"

"Okay,what happened to me?"

"You suffered very major injuries,many severe cuts to the abdomen and 5 piercings in your back,you are pretty lucky to survive,you should thank th nurse,she was on her way home and saw you,she brought you in just in time,if she came any later you might have not survived."

"Hn."

"She never left you know,still here,she's really worried."

"How long was I out?"

"Uh...roughly 18 hours." Neji's mouth opened in shock. This girl didn't even know him,but she stayed with him for 18 hours.

"Where is she now?"

"Why right outside,but she's asleep,I'll tell her to come in once she's awake."

"Thanks Doctor...?"

"Tsunade,jst call me Tsunade."

"Don't wait up for her,you need the rest."

"Ok." But Neji Hyuuga didn't listen and stayed up all night until his eyes forced themselves closed.

Neji awoke to the cold chill of the morning breeze,he's whole body was cold except one part,he looked down to his hand to be met with a beautiful young woman,her head resting gently on his bed and her hands cupping his own hand. She slept peacefully,her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Who are you!?" Neji demanded forcefully as he pulled his hand away. The girl's eyes fluttered open in shock.

"Oh Neji...you're awake." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Byakugan!...aaaaaaaaa!" Neji screamed out in pain.

"Don't do that you don't have the strength!" Neji released his byakugan and looked at the girl and asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tenten,a nurse,I'm the one who brought you here."

"Oh...I apologise."

"Its okay I understand,so how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay but how do you know my name?"

"You're a patient here remember?"

"Hn."

"You should get some rest." She said as she walked out of the room.

Tenten came everyday to see the Hyuuga prodigy. He just thought it was a nurse routine but Tenten came just to see him because she wanted to and she was forming a bond. They would talk and keep each other company. Tenten always tried to make him laugh but he didn't budge. They were becoming friends. Everyday was a day of laughter except the ones when Neji had his mood swings.

**Ok if u no understand Tenten is a wandering medic nin which means she doesn't stay in one place or work for one hospital she travels around and looks for temporary jobs and she's really good at what she does there is a lot of OOC(out of character) in here and oh neji is the leader of the ANBU! AWESOME screaming neji fangirls! So let's see what happens! Our new story tell us if you like it! :) XD**

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Home at last**

4 months had gone by and Neji was eager to get out of the hospital. Lady Tsunade walked into Neji's room with good news.

"Good morning, Hyuuga Neji."

"Good morning."

"I have good news for you,today you will be discharged."

"Thank you. Does that mean that I'm completely healed and can start training?"

"No,you will only begin training in 3-4 months."

"Hn." Neji said annoyed.

"And...you will have to take home a personal nurse. So we chose for you...and you will take with you nurse Tenten."

"Hi." Tenten walked in woth a warm smile."

"Ok Neji,you can go change and you'll be on your way."

Tenten pushed Neji on a wheelchair to the Hyuuga compound. She grinned from ear to ear,excited.

"Now we'll get to be even better friends."

"We were never friends." The Hyuuga prodijy said harshly.

"Sorry." Tenten said and tears welled in her eyes. She pushed him in silence all the way to the Hyuuga compound. They entered through the gates and Tenten gaped in shock at the size of the compound. It was huge. They entered the great hallway. It was simple with light lilac walls and light avacado green pillars and decorations. The were stands on both sides with either gold or scrolls. They went through the double doors and into the first corridor. There were many doors on either side of the walls and Tenten was amazed. They went up a lot of stairs which resulted in Neji walking up though he seemed to be in no pain. Neji and tenten were now in another corridor.

"You'll be staying here,in this room," Neji suddenly said to Tenten."And this is my room and I will ring a bell if I need you." With that said Neji wheeled himself into his room. Tenten entered her room. It was beautiful with light yellow walls with purple flowers as decorations. It had a king sized bed with purple sheets,a lilac carpet on the floor and two bedside tables. It had a big walk in closet. It was huge.

'And they call this a guest bedroom." Tenten thought. She put her bags on the bed and remembered that she forgot to thank Neji for his family's open hands. So she went to Neji's room,knocked once and entered.

"I just wanted to say...thank...you." She hadn't realised that Neji was lying on his bed...shirtless.

"Hn?" Neji asked as he snapped his eyes open.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She repeated.

"For what?" He asked

"For having and welcoming me here." She replied

"Okay."

"I'm just...gonna go get you dinner."

"Hn." Tenten walked out. She walked around trying to retrace her steps back to the kitchen and accidently bumped into a blue headed girl.

"S-sorry." She said

"No I'm sorry." Tenten said to her

"Oh...y-you m-must b-b-be the n-nurse r-right?"

"Yeah thats me, who are you?"

"I-Im H-Hinata Hyuuga, Neji-kun's cousin."

"Oh nice to meet you Hinata,I'm Tenten." Tenten said as they shook hands."Uh... Hinata I'm kinda lost,can you help me out?"

"S-sure,where a-are you g-going?"

"To the kitchen. I need to get neji some food."

"O-okay come,i-its this w-way." She said as she walked in the opposite direction that Tenten was currently walking. They walked to kitchen,making small talk. They got to the kitchen and found a small girl sitting,who looked a lot like Hinata.

"T-tenten,this is my little sister,Hanabi." Hinata gestured to the little girl.

"Hi Tenten, I'm Hanabi, I heard you were Neji's personal nurse," Hanabi ran to Tenten and hugged her."So what kind of underwear does he wear...huh?"

"Silence Hanabi." All of their heads turned to the source of the command and there stood a man,he had perfect posture and NO emotion on his face.

"You are Tenten I presume."

"Yes." Tenten replied

"I expect you to make sure Neji gets better."

"I will." He turned around and without facing us said

"Bring Neji down,you will be joining us for dinner." Then he walked away. Tenten looked to Hinata with a questioning look on her face.

"Th-that's m-my f-father, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga." Hinata replied

"Wow...he's..."

"Uptight?"

"Yeah." Tenten said"See you guys. I need to go fetch Neji." Tenten went to Neji's room. This time she made sure to knock loud enough.

"Enter." Neji answered. Tenten walked inside and Neji was nowhere to be found. Then the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Neji Hyuuga with only a towel around his waist. Tenten's jaw dropped.

"What?" Neji asked with a smirk on his face."I know... You like what you see."

"I-I do?"It came out like a question. This only made Neji smirk wider.

"I-I mean y-you n-need to come d-down to d-dinner." Tenten said as she walked out backwards still staring at Neji's clean cut abs and muscles. Neji just smiled to himself and thought about why he just said that,he let it go and put some clothes on,thinking about a bigger problem,the awkward dinner that was about to take place.

**Chapter 2 finally done just wanna thank all those who read this story. We appreciate it dearly and we love you lots like jelly tots thank yo and pls review peeps.**

**-peace out **

**-humour girls**


End file.
